


No Fear

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, enjoy, highschool lovers, i think, idk what to tag this, most vanilla and subtle femdom i've ever written, probably, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: A secret santa gift for anonymous. High school lovers Genji and reader must face off against the Shimada Clan elders in order to gain permission to continue their relationship. Fear and uncertainty lies ahead of them, but perhaps there is a happy ending?





	No Fear

There isn't much Genji fears these days. Only 17, so bright and young, but he's seen horrors no teenager could ever face, has more blood on his hands than men twice his age. He doesn't fear the wrath of the elders who frown upon his illegal proclivities, who disapprove of him drowning himself in drugs and alcohol even before he leaves high school. He doesn't fear his father's disappointed frown when he skips training. He doesn't fear the future that may be planned for him.

No, if there is one thing Genji fears, it's that you might be wrested away from him before he's ever ready to leave you.

"You don't have to do this," he whispers to you, lips bitten raw in his worrying. His hands are cold and clammy, resting against the stiff obi that closes your resplendent kimono together to keep you close. To ground himself. "They won't match me away just yet. I'll fight it if they do."

You shake your head and pull his head down to touch foreheads, your faces close enough that your lashes brush against his own. "And cause yet more reasons for the elders to control you? I don't think so." The heavy fabric of your kimono stops you from reaching up to tug his hair as you normally do, so you settle for fiddling with the lapels of his own dark kimono. "Leave this to me."

Genji takes in a deep breath. Lets it out in a shuddery sigh. Then he relaxes and leans into you to steal a gentle kiss. "You're trying to convince me you're not nervous too, aren't you?"

You laugh, that knot of apprehension in your chest loosening ever so slightly. "One of us has to hold it together, and it doesn't look like it's going to be you." Of course, you're nervous. Scared shitless, in fact. You're a civilian girl from a normal household in a normal neighbourhood, and here you are in the beautiful Hanamura castle ready to face a board of yakuza elders to convince them that you're a suitable match for their second son. Not a wallflower Yamato Nadeshiko, but you. This is crazy. So crazy.

Those fears go unsaid, but your eyes tell all. Genji knows it all too well and he presses his cheek against yours in a show of solidarity. "How the hell are you so calm?" It's spoken softly, so so softly that you wouldn't have heard if he wasn't so close to you. The same hand that clenches around your heart closes around his too. It squeezes, chilling him to the bone. Your warmth, still radiating off you despite the heavy kimono, warms him slightly as he curls his arms around your waist.

You take a cautious glance down the foyer. It's empty. With no one to look upon you both, you take the opportunity to tug him down so you can thread your fingers through his brightly coloured hair. "I'm not calm. I'm shaking in my socks and I feel like I'm going to puke," you murmur. Then your nails scratch into his scalp. "But I'm not going to let that stop me. The elders will eat me alive if they sense weakness."

He closes his hand around your wrist as it comes back around to his jaw. Presses it to his nose so he can breathe in your favourite perfume, delicate and feminine. "You won't give it to them."

"No." Your voice is steady, calm, power thrumming under those words like a raging current beneath a calm surface. And like a sunflower turning to face the sun, Genji tilts his head and leans ever closer, lips parting and breath deepening, intoxicated by the power and will you exude as you gear yourself up for the fight of your life. "No fear, Genji. Show no fear."

_No fear._

Genji nods and withdraws from you just in time to see Hanzo wander around the corner, hands beckoning them forward. The elders are ready to see you. You take one last fortifying breath and reach for his hand. Let them see the connection. Let them see how great your love for each other is. Let them see that age has no bearing on how suitable you'd be for him.

_No fear._

Those doors slide open like a beast's maw, the opulent insides belying the danger within.

_No fear._

Shimada Sojiro sits as a lord among elders, back ramrod straight and his face impassive amidst cold frowns. Hanzo takes his place beside him, hair neatly combed and his eyes warmer than his expression. They beckon you towards the two cushions at the table, simple in comparison to the elegantly carved backs that the rest of the room was afforded.

As one, you and Genji kneel. Left knee down. Right knee down. With your hands in your lap, you thank them for their grace with a respectful bow, voice even and confident. You can feel Genji trembling ever so slightly, can feel it subsiding as you speak with a raised head and meet their eyes with your gaze.

_No fear. Do not fear death._

\---

Epilogue

"Y-you did it!" Genji exclaims loudly, his pillowy lips stretched into a wide grin as he tackles you in a bone-crushing hug. His strong arms wrap around your back and your waist, pulling you flush against him with a strength born from relief. "You did it."

With a giddy laugh, you return the hug and kiss him messily. It lasts for what feels like forever before you pull away with a sharp pop, keeping your lips against the corner of his mouth as you whisper, "We did it. You were so calm, Genji, I'm so proud of you."

His eyes go misty, a tear beading in the corner of his eye until you wipe it away with the corner of your sleeve.

"Oh, baby, why are you crying?"

Genji has to take a second to clear the lump in his throat before he speaks with a watery voice. "I...I honestly thought they'd reject you. A civilian marrying the second son of a yakuza overboss? It's unheard of and -"

"And they'd want a woman who's meant to be seen and not heard, right?"

He nods, then drops his head into your neck. "Yeah."

It scared you too, that they might not want a girl - a woman like you. But they do and Genji's been given the green light. Turns out they much prefer someone to keep Genji in line rather than someone to become a trophy wife. Hanzo even chimed in, much to his younger brother's surprise, that Genji has been slowing down on the partying ever since you got together with him.

"It's okay." You snuggle into his warm embrace. Enjoy the muscular body his harsh training has given him. Think about how he'll grow into his adorably lanky body and mature into a lady-killer of a man. "It's done. We did it."

Genji breaks out into his signature laugh then, a rush of energy suffusing him when he realises that he really has the rest of his life to spend with you. His lover. His partner. His best friend. He can't hold the energy in and picks you up, spinning you around in circles, kissing you with giggles escaping him all the while.

He'll be with you forever, he promises.

Forever and beyond.

High above the grinning couple, Hanzo and his father stand at the open window, watching Genji swing you around like a madman while you slap at him to let you down. Hanzo smiles a gentle smile and turns to his father. "Do you believe their love will be this strong in the future, Father?"

Sojiro closes his eyes and sighs, the lines around his mouth and forehead disappearing as he relaxes ever so slightly. "Only time will tell." Yes. Yes, he does think this relationship might be ironclad. But he will never say it, never admit that this is what he and his wife had when they were young. A relationship that lasts through the ages.


End file.
